


Perfect

by UnluckyGamerGirl13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyGamerGirl13/pseuds/UnluckyGamerGirl13
Summary: What if Scorpia had shown Emily to Hordak when he was looking for Entrapta's recordings? What would have happened?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 217
Collections: Shera





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fic and I hope you all enjoy. Please leave comments and suggestions, also any corrections. 
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like for me to write about please feel free to find me on Instagram under gianellan13. 
> 
> Love ya!

Hordak had continued working on what Entrapta had labeled "the ultimate weapon" he only had the blueprints to follow which to his dismay lead him to a dead end. After issuing the order to Catra to obtain the recordings Entrapta had created before her betrayal he simply continued revising each step which only furthered his frustration. When the door to his sanctum open, Hordak stood and turned, "were you able to retrieve the record-" Hordak was met with the wary eyes of Force Captain Scorpia and a familiar bot, Emily as Entrapta had named her. Being reminded of that traitor only increased his already present irritation and created anger. "What is the meaning of this!?" He snapped at her standing tall and approached, Hordak readied his claws to strike at the bot.

Scorpia flinched and stepped forward, "w-wait sir, let me explain." She managed to stammer out, Scorpia patted Emily's top in comfort. She knelt down, "alright Emily..show him." She whispered before she stepped aside and allowed Emily to play a recording. Unfortunately, the one that Emily chose to play was one that highlighted Entrapta:

  
  


_ “Log 120 2:00 in the afternoon. Hordak and I just finished setting up the main frame for the portal. I am currently enjoying some tiny sandwiches that Hordak had made for me- he doesn’t know I know he has his kitchen staff make them specifically for me.” Entrapta giggled quietly off camera before she turned her eyes back to Emily, “I’ve been here for almost a year, and everything is much better than when I was with Adora and the others,” for a second her eyes lowered and she hesitated about putting her metal mask over her face, but suddenly the emotion seemed to fade and was replaced with complete joy, one could even say admiration, “but Hordak actually listens, he pays attention to me and my theories! He even pitches in his own corrections to them and other ideas! He’s everything I’d want in a friend-oh Emily he’s perfect!” Entrapta exclaimed throwing her hands and her hair up in joy before she lowered them and looked back. “It appears Hordak has returned from his meeting, I shall be logging off now, Entrapta out!” _

  
  


The image of Entrapta closed into darkness, the anger Hordak felt was replaced with an off feeling, one he experienced when he reminded himself about Entrapta’s betrayal. His silence carried out long enough for Scorpia to speak up before he acted, “sir, if I may..I have another clip I’d like to show you, but it’s not very…well..nice.” Was all Scorpia could manage to say before she looked up from her claws at him to gage his reaction. Hordak’s trance was broken by her words, he clenched his teeth before he faintly nodded to allow her to play the video. Hordak prepared himself to see Entrapta leaving with the princesses, Entrapta revealing her “notorious scheme” to betray him and leave with her so called friends, anything that would only cause him to drown deeper in his sorrows, not what Emily actually showed him. 

  
  


_ “I don't care what it takes we are opening that portal, now!” _

_ “No, I won't! I need to tell Hordak, he’ll understand-” Her voice was followed by static and a single, “aargh!” Before her body fell forward onto the floor limp and Catra spoke up, “get her out of here! I don’t care, put her on the transport to beast island.” The video showed Entrapta being taken away before another voice spoke up, out of view, Scorpia, “B-but Beast Island!? You can’t!” The video then showed an irritated Catra pointing a charged taser at the other, “you wanna be next?” _

The video cut off and his cold gaze now landed on Scorpia, but before he could even manage to catch his breath, Scorpia spoke up, "sir, Entrapta would never dream of betraying you. She loved it here, we were her friends, but Catra-I should have stopped her but I was weak." Scorpia looked down, guilt being portrayed by her body and eyes. "I wish I had done something." 

Hordak had to take deep breaths and clench his teeth tightly for a few seconds before he could even speak. "Scorpia, you deserve many punishments for allowing that traitor to hurt and send Entrapta to her fate, but I will allow you to go unpunished for this act. You have my gratitude for showing me the truth." Hordak murmured lowly, the feeling in his chest only grew worse and it left Hordak to bite his tongue to avoid crying in front of the ex-princess. What he didn't expect were her next words, "we could go rescue her! I know beast island is filled with many many monsters, but I'm sure Entrapta is alive! Entrapta was really smart and pretty, she could use her brain and charm to fight the monsters." Scorpia stammered out and turned to Emily who _ beeped _ in approval of her words before she turned her gaze to Hordak.

He remained silent for the time being before he returned his attention to the large map Catra had set up to demonstrate their deployed troops. “I shall send robot troops to cover and search beast island, if she is found she will be brought back immediately.” Hordak responded to her suggestion, Scorpia spoke up once more eyeing the table, “I could go, and Emily..Emily can track Entrapta with ease.” The ex-princess spoke up with reassurance that disguised the overall terror and unease she had about the whole situation. “No, I will go. You remain with Emily and pass this message to Catra I have left in search of first ones tech to complete our weapon. I will return once it is found.” With those words he stormed off to the hanger. 

Time seemed to be going by slowly on purpose, the only thing that reassured Hordak it was still in existence and going by normally was a single datapad he carried. Before his departure, Scorpia had come rushing in with the datapad, she said something about Entrapta having a tracker on her mask and making a datapad that would find it if she misplaced it after another experiment blew up on her and gave her temporary amnesia. He turned it on before his arrival to beast island and silently pinpointed the location of her gear, The first to land were the bots that scouted the area for any of the known beasts on the island and kill on sight. After them came Hordak, who with the datapad in hand approached the designated area of her gear.

To his dismay was only her headgear, no signs of Entrapta herself which only produced a deepened feeling of guilt in his chest. Hordak continued through the area, determined to find Entrapta, to find his lab partner, to find his princess..as strange as it sounded in his thoughts he knew it was true. After Entrapta showed him that perfection is useless, he knew she was the right companion for him. 

As the approached the center of the island Hordak found himself and the bots he brought cornered, he growled as he readied himself for the creatures to attack, but was met with their sudden retreat. Hordak looked around in confusion at the sudden action, but was only met with the noise of heavy footsteps. He prepared the bots for a full attack, one he was assured to need the second he spotted the large creature that stopped in front of him. Before he could issue the command, it opened its mouth and revealed two glowing eyes, and a princess? 

Entrapta lifted the mask and grinned, “it’s you!” Her voice called out before she slid out of the creature’s mouth and latched onto a stunned Hordak. One who had found himself unconsciously holding his arms out to receive her and. When the moment finally processed in Hordak’s mind he hugged her as tightly as his body could manage (without hurting her) and dug his face into her messy hair. He missed her terribly and utterly, and now he had her in his arms, “Entrapta I-” He couldn’t even say it, he was a coward to say it and when he managed to speak all he could stammer out was, "I- I am glad you are a-alright." Hordak internally flinched at her physical wince. Entrapta only smiled faintly, "yeah, I made it alive with science!" She explained, her expression suddenly lifting. "Ooooh ooh! Hordak! This whole island is riddled with first ones tech! It's an entire first ones dumping ground!" Entrapta explained proudly and grabbed his arm to drag him to the large temple.

Before entering, Hordak commanded the robots to stand guard outside of the transport and the temple. He followed after Entrapta into the temple and admired the first ones technology that was activated by Entrapta with ease. His eyes widened at the many markings that scrolled down and the different videos of the past She-Ra that were activated. This was what they wanted, what they were looking for, but Hordak didn't want this he wanted Entrapta, with him, back at the fright zone. "Entrapta, we need to leave, once you've rested and return to good health we will return for the tech. Horde Prime received my message and we will need to await his arrival." He reached for her hand once more, but was halted by a group of branches that began growing on both himself and Entrapta. 

"Entrapta!" He snapped as he tried fighting off the branches and do the same for her. With a blank gaze she turned to him, "this island is filled with so much information, why would I leave? Adora abandoned me, catra betrayed me, and you...well you came for me..but to complete the portal only." She spoke lowly, sadness weaving its way through her words. The words that caused Hordak great pain to hear, pain that's worse than what his armour was numbing him again. Hordak approached her and quickly snapped the branches away from her body. He hugged her once more and ran his claws lightly through her tangled and dirty hair, he pressed his face into her temple. "I love you, and I am never allowing anyone to separate us!" He whispered only for her to hear and confirm his sincerity.

It seemed to work, in seconds the branches were snapped away and her widened eyes landed on his as she parted. For once in her life, Entrapta was speechless. Out of all the experiments she conducted, never had she thought love would be the result of one. "Hordak.." She whispered softly before she suddenly dragged him out as the temple began to slowly tremble and break from the branches. "We gotta get out! How far is your transport from here?" Hordak ran alongside her, "not far, the bots have been keeping it safe in place. We should be able to get there in five minutes if we have no interference." Hordak spoke too soon, appearing in front of them were two large worm like creatures. Both who attacked the second they noticed the unwanted visitors of the temple. 

Before they got the chance to attack, Entrapta whistled and the large creature that accompanied her before, returned to her beck and call and fought the creatures as Entrapta lead Hordak away. Entrapta looked back at her guardian and called out, "I'll come back for you, I promise!" Her guardian only gave her a thumbs up before heading off and leaving the partners to hurry aboard to their transport. Hordak commanded the bots to return to the ship before they took off.

The crystal on his armour glowed bright as Hordak settled in his seat after entering the coordinates for autopilot. He ran his hand through his face in silence and hesitantly looked up when Entrapta settled on the armrest of his seat as she use to. Her eyes met his once more, but this time they were filled with uncertainty. Hordak leaned his forehead against her before he finally let exhaled the breath he was holding. "..Catra..lied to me, she told me you had let the princesses into the sanctum and left before they could reach me. I believed her..I believed her because I never thought someone like you would ever care for someone like me. Because-" before Hordak could answer Entrapta covered his mouth with her bare hand, "because you're a failure or because you're the idiot that believed I wouldn't care for you?" Hordak looked down at her words. Entrapta only sighed and shook her head, "I hope this experiment can give you the conclusion I want you to understand." Before Hordak could question what experiment, Entrapta leaned herself up and captured his lips with hers. 

Hordak was stunned, yes he knew what this action was, it was a kiss, something that Etherians did with their significant other for affection or to reassure the other of their. He just never in a million years thought it would be given to him, and never had he thought his feelings would be reciprocated, but here they were. Hordak parted from her, both were flushed and kept their foreheads pressed together. Hordak parted first to kiss her forehead, "let's return home." Entrapta followed after to curl in his arms.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, home with Emily and Imp and Scorpia…" Her rambling died off as the princess dozed off in her "prince's" arms. Hordak cradled her close, "yes, let's head home." He whispered eyeing the coordinates of the fight zone. He had a cat to get rid of, a princess to spoil, and a portal to build, and this time everything would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and dont forget to comment!


End file.
